


Dinner

by Thinker109



Series: Drabble Time! [30]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Heinz Is A Witch, Remember That Wizard Of Oz Episode?, This Is That But An Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109
Summary: "I could just eat you up, you're so cute~"And he did.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus
Series: Drabble Time! [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673932
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Dinner

“Well _hello_ , Perry the Platypus~ How wonderful to see you! And by wonderful I mean-”

The witch slammed Perry into a cauldron, trapping him. “- _Not_ wonderful.”

Perry wriggled around, jelly-like substance coating him and mucking horribly into his fur. It felt vile and slimy but actually smelled… okay? Not even okay, it actually smelled really good.

The witch took off his hat and sprinkled some sort of garnish on him before placing the fedora back down. “There! Now if you’ll be so patient, Perry the Platypus, dinner will be ready very soon. And by dinner, of course, I mean _you_.”


End file.
